Why Are You Crying?
by AuronLuver
Summary: This is a lemon series. Ch.1 Kumiko replays the battle against Sin at Mushroom Rock and Auron comes to comfort her. The other summaries are the top of the page. I hope you enjoy and I will try my best to put new chapters out if several people review!
1. Comfort

**I do not own any of the characters exept Kumiko. I wish I owned Auron. That man is fine~~~~**

**~~~~WARNING! THIS IS A LEMON! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!~~~~~~**

I sat down and looked out at the sea, the waves crashing against the shore. I sat at the cliff of Mushroom Rock. I thought about all the people that had died here fighting against Sin. I hope that Yuna will defeat Sin soon. I sighed as I lied down and listened to the calming sound of the ocean.

_'Where is everyone?' _I thought. I sat up again and looked around. _'What's taking them so long?'_

I gently touched the scar on my arm. I cringed as the pain ran over my arm. My mind wandered over to the battle we just had.

~Flashback~

"TAKE THIS!"

"HIYA!"

"DIE!"

I skidded back to the others, my breath coming out in gasps.

"Its-no-use." I gasped.

"Don't give up!" Tidus screamed. I nodded and charged forward. I leapt up into the air and sliced the sin spawns face. I landed back down with a thud as the spawn fell backwards.

"Phew! Its over~!" I sighed.

"Not yet."

I looked over to see Sin coming towards us at great speed. My chakrams swinged at my side as I got ready to fight again.

"LETS FINISH THIS!" I screamed as I lite my chakrams on fire and hurled them at Sin. I hurd a thud and I turned around to smile at everyone.

"You see that?" I yelled exited.

"Kumiko!" Auron yelled. I turned around to see my chakrams hurled back towards me. I smiled and held out my hands to catch them, but then, the swiveled and cut a deep gash in my right arm. Stunned, I wasn't abel to catch the other one and it cut my on my left leg. I stumbled back and fell to the ground at the same time as my chakrams. My eyes remained open as I saw Auron and the others come running. That's when it happened. In a quick movement, Auron was knocked to the side. The sin spawn wasn't dead, it raised its tenticle and rammed it into Auron's chest. It swipped at the others and they all crumbled to the floor. Auron tried to get up only to be slammed again by the monster. It repeated for what seemed like forever till I finally feel into the looming darkness.

~End of Flashback~

I touched my arm and I felt the pain crash threw it. I cringed and let out a small gasp. I leaned my head back and focused on my breathing. Then out of no where, I felt something wet on my cheek. I opened my eyes to see I was crying.

"I-I'm c-crying?" I stuttered.

"What's wrong?"

My head shot up as I saw Auron standing over me.

"Wha-what? Oh! N-nothing!" I stuttered. I hated for Auron to see me like this.

Auron just continued to stare at me. I shifted uncomfortably as I sat up.

"What's wrong?" He asked again.

"If nothing was wrong three seconds ago why would something be wrong now?" I snapped.

Auron just shook his head and gave out a small chuckle.

I felt my insides flip at the sound of his low chuckle.

"What' so funny?" I yelled jumping up to face him.

"You are just so easy to read." He said with a laugh.

I felt my face flush with anger and embaresment. "What's that supposed to mean?" I yelled in Auron's face.

"I know what your going to do before you do it." Auron replied.

"Oh yeah?" I yelled. I stepped closer and crash my lips onto Auron's.

Auron took a step back in shock. I grabbed his coat and pulled his rough lips harder onto mine. I gasped for air and let go of him.

"How is THAT for predictable?" I yelled.

Auron just stood there and blinked. He was as still as a statue.

"A-Auron?" I stuttered as I took at step towards him.

Auron grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a breath taking kiss. I felt my head spin as he snaked his around the small of my back. I didn't know what to do so I tried to squirm away from him but he pulled me in closer. I felt my eyes start to close and I started to kiss back. I draped my arms around his neck and pushed my lips against his. Auron licked my lips and I gladly opened my mouth. His tounge gently slid into my mouth. His tounge gently massaged my tounge, ushering me to comply. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there and did nothing.

Auron gave a frustrated grunt and pushed me to the ground. He grabbed my chin and titlted my head back. He brought his head down and gently kissed my exposed shoulder. I felt my heart beating 90 miles an hour. He traced light kisses around my shoulder and nesled his head into the crook of my neck. His warm breath tickled my skin as he planted small kisses there. Then out of no where, he nipped at my skin causing me to yelp. He smiled and started to suck on my neck.

I felt a weird feeling rush over me as I let out a small moan. Auron smiled and started to suck harder causing me to moan louder. Auron nipped and sucked for a while longer and finally came to my throat. He laughed and traced his tongue up my throat and forcefully into my mouth. I swiped my head back in forth as he tried to get my tongue to respond. He grabbed my chin and held my head still.

I gave up.

My tongue pushed against Auron's and wrestled for dominance. I of course was losing. He smiled as he let go of my chin and slid his hand up my shirt. I gasped in shock and tried to move but Auron held me down.

"Shhhh." He said tenderly kissing me.

I stuttered for words as he lifted my shirt over my head. The dirt scratched against my back and I felt so uncomfortable. Auron bent down and tenderly kissed my stomach. I shook in pleasure as I struggled to keep my eyes open.

Auron traced he lips up my stomach and stopped right at my breasts. Auron stuck his hand under me. In two seconds he had my bra unfastened and it was half way across the cliff.

I sat up and covered my C sized breasts with my arms.

"A-Auron!" I yelped. "S-someone could see!" I said franticly looking around.

"Let them." Auron replied as he lay me back down. "We have nothing to hide."

"Y-yeah but-"

Auron rested his lips on mine breast and that shut up. Auron sucked tenderly on my right breast and slowly massaged my other one. I felt a wave of pleasure flush over me. Auron gently sucked and then bit my hardened nipple.

"O-Oh!" I sreamed as I leaned my head back.

Auron let go of my breast and switched to the other side. Auron continued for a while and then slowly snaked his head down to my skirt. Auron licked the area above my it and gently tugged the skirt with his teeth. I felt my lower regions tingle. He slowly and sensually pulled my skirt off and set it aside. He did this again with my panties.

Auron pulled back as his lustful eyes raked over me. I felt my face blush at the fact that I was completely naked and vulnerable to this legendary guardian. He kissed me tenderly on my jaw and slid his hand down. I gasped as his fingers slowly massaged my swollen wet spot.

"A-Auron, I-I-"

"Yes?" Auron purred in my ears.

"M-maybe w-we should st-" Auron slipped a finger in side of me. "OH!" I screamed. Auron laughed seductively in my ear.

"What was that?" Auron laughed as he nibbled on my ear and slid another finger in.

"Nnnn-AH!" I screamed as his fingers thrusted into me.

"Oh-oh god!" I screamed as my head rolled back. Auron smiled and slid his fingers in and out faster and faster.

"Ah-Ah-" I was about to climax but Auron slid is fingers out of me. I let out a small whimper as he smiled at me.

Auron unzipped and shrugged of his coat and gently set it aside. Auron smiled and brought his head down to my wet spot and slid his tongue inside me.

I let out a scream as Auron's tongue worked magic on me. I grabbed fistfulls of Auron's hair begging him to keep going. I felt an unbearable heat inside my stomach and with one last scream I came in Auron's mouth. Auron smiled and came up to kiss me. The mixture of him and myself almost drove me over again.

Auron leaned back and sat down next to me. I lied on the ground and tried to breath. Auron just smiled and sat back and looked at the ocean. Without thinking I pounced on Auron and knocked him to the ground.

"My turn." I purred seductively in his ear.

"K-Kumiko!" He stuttered in utter shock.

I gently slid my hands up his shirt and massaged his toned body. I tugged at his shirt and slid it over his head. I brought my head down and licked his nipple. Auron just staired at me. I snaked my other and twisted his other nipple causing him to grunt in pain. I stopped and kissed him lightly on his jaw and then his lips.

"I can pleasure too." I felt a bulge grow beneath me. I smirked as I slid my hands towards his pants.

"Really?" Auron questioned.

"Really." I replied as I slid my hand under his boxers.

Auron gave me an amused look as I slowly massaged his erecection. I used my other hand to lower his pants to his ankles. I threw Auron's pants of to the side and yanked Auron's boxers down to reveal his full blown erection. He was huge. I gulped.

_'How is this going to fit in me?'_

I bent down and slowly licked the tip. Then I slowly licked up and down the shaft. Auron groaned and I knew I was doing something right. I came back up and took him in my mouth. I bobbed up and down my tongue raking the sides. Auron let out a moan and grabbed my hair and bucked his hips. I gagged as he went deep into my throught. Auron didn't notice and kept bobbing for me. I licked the side of his shaft and then nipped his head. Auron let out another low moan. I bobbed my head faster and faster using my hand to massage his sack. Finally, after much work, Auron let out a loud moan and came into my mouth. He tasted sweet and salty at the same time. I came up and kissed him so he could taste himself. Auron let out a small laugh and I pulled back and flopped onto the dirt.

"Damn." Auron groaned. I laughed and turned my head to face him.

"Told you." I chirped. Auron smirked and pulled himself on top of me.

"You ready?" Auron asked. I gulped and looked the other way.

"Y-yeah." I hesitated.

"Are you sure. I don't want you to do anything you will regret." Auron said cupping my face.

I nodded.

"It's going to hurt at first." Auron said.

I nodded feebly.

Auron gripped my shoulders and pressed his huge length in me. I screamed in pain as tears started streaming down my face.

"Its ok. Its ok." He cooed in my ear. I held back another scream as he went even deeper. "I'm so sorry." He said gently. He stayed in me so I could get used to him. He petted my hair and whispered comforting words.

"You ready?" Auron asked concerned.

I nodded and gripped his back tightly. Auron pulled out and thrusted back in quickly. I screamed as I dug my nails into his back, leaving bloody trails. I felt something trickle down my leg, probably blood. Auron withdrew and thrusted again and withdrew and thrusted again. Soon pleasure replaced the pain and I gripped Auron's shoulders. I bucked my hips against him as he thrusted in and out of me. He grabbed my hands and pinned me to the ground.

"AURON!" I screamed in pleasure. Auron pressed me down harder, sweat beading his brow.

"Faster, harder, deeper." I moaned as I bucked my hips again. Auron complied and did all of that. I screamed in pleasure as I felt the pressure building up in my stomach.

"YES!" I screamed in pure exstasity.

Auron thrusted harder and harder.

"OH GOD YES!" I screamed.

"AURON!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I came again.

Auron grunted and filled me with his seeds as I screamed once more.

Auron fell limp on me. We were both breathing heavily and I couldn't help but smile. I wrapped my arms around Auron's neck and kissed him tenderly.

"Auron." I cooed.

"Hmmm?" He grunted.

"You're crushing me." I laughed. Auron flipped me over so I was on top. Auron was still inside of me as I moaned at the sexual position we were in. Auron laughed and I nuzzled my head into his chest.

"Man," I said looking at myself then Auron. "We are filthy."

Auron nodded and slid out of me. I gave a small whimper and we got up.

"God Auron did you have to destory my clothes." I said holding up a ripped up shirt and skirt.

Auron handed me his coat and I gently put it on.

"Ummm Auron? It's a little big." I said holding out my arms. They didn't even go halfway threw the sleeves.

Auron laughed and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Your pants." I said pointing to a huge hole.

"Oh well." He said picking me up bridal style and taking me back to the others.


	2. Torture

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OK THIS IS A LEMON AND A NEW INSTALMENT IN MY FIRST AURON LEMON! ENJOY~~~~!**_

Summary: After the happenings at Mushroom Rock, Kumiko feels angered that  
Auron is ignoring her. Rikku is scared. Kumiko is mad. And Auron is sorry.  
What will happen? Lemon. AuronxOC

_**CRACK!**_

"AH!" Rikku yelled, hiding behind Auron in a fit of terror. "PLEASE LETS LEAVE PLEASE!" She screamed, crumpling against Auron's cloak.

"Rikku," Auron sighed as the small girl buried herself in his cloak. "Please, it is just thunder and lightning."

"BUT IM SCARED OF THAT!" She shrieked, tears now coming down her tanned cheeks.

"Rikku….." I said softly patting her shoulder, slightly resisting the urge to rip her off of Auron. Ever since what happened at Mushroom Rock, things have gotten a little…awkward. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." Another crack of lightning.

"WAHHH!"

"She's worst than the storm." Auron growled.

I gave a small chuckle and tugged Rikku lightly. "Come on Rikku." She refused to budge. _Calm down, she's just scared, no need to get so mad. _I told myself. "I smiled at her and my fingers clenched slightly around her shoulders. "Come….on….Rikku….." I gritted through my teeth. Yanking her forcefully away I directed her to her room, my back facing everyone. "I'll take care of you." I sighed. I could feel Auron's could stare on my back and I hung my head, pushing her toward her room.

"S-so s-scary…." She muttered, her whole body shaking. I sighed and opened the door to her room at the inn. Gently closing it behind me I directed her to her bed. "Lie down, everything will be ok." I cooed as she buried her face in her pillow, crying. I patted her back and looked around the room, the darkness making it slightly hard to see. "K-Kumiko?"

I looked back toward Rikku. "What is it?"

"W-what are you scared of?"

I was slightly shocked by Rikku's question. _What was I scared of? Good question. Truthfully, I have no idea. _"Well," I trailed off. "I'm scared of death, obviously. I'm scared of needles, how about that?" I said looking toward her for approval.

"Oh….." She said softly, turning back to her pillow. _**CRACK! **_She yelped and clenched the pillow tighter. "K-Kumiko."

"Yes?"

"I-I'm fine. Y-you can go."

"But you-"

"No. I'm fine," She looked up to me and gave me a small smile. "Really."

I sighed and patted her head as I stood up. "Okay." I smiled and walked toward the door. "But if you ever need me, just come get me." Opening the door I walked back into the lighted hallway, slowly pacing down the carpeted floor. As I entered the main lobby where everyone was I saw that they all had disappeared. I tilted my head in confusion and looked around. No one. "Hmm that's odd, where did they all go?" I muttered under my breath.

"To bed."

I swerved around to see Auron standing right behind me, peering down at me through his tinted sunglasses. He was in his usual attire, except his katana was missing. _Probably in his room. _I smiled weakly and looked to the floor.

"Hey Auron." I mumbled, my face turning a slight pink. _WTF WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING? CAN YOU NOT HOLD A SIMPLE CONVERSATION WITH HIM? _"What are you doing up?"

"I wanted to see you."

Blush~! "Oh," I laughed nervously. "I see."

"We need to talk." He said sternly.

"That sounds lovely…." I muttered sarcastically. Auron grunted and grabbed my hand, dragging me behind him. Stumbling, he dragged me into his room and closed the door. "A-Auron?" He sharply turned around and crashed his lips on mine, his hands flying to my waist as he pulled me close to him. My eyes where open and a small gasp escaped my enclosed lips as Auron slipped his tongue into my mouth, wrapping around my own and massaging it. I stifled a moan as my eyelids drooped lower and lower, falling under the pleasure. Auron pulled away as I gasped for air, my head spinning from the kiss, it had been so long since we had kissed, or even make contact for that matter.

"Kumiko," He said in a low, husky voice that sent chills down my spine. _Why does he have such an effect on me? _Too shy to do anything else I stared at him, blushing. He cupped my face in his hands and stared at me, a conflicted look on his face. Slowly he brought his lips down to mine, the kiss so innocent it could hardly be called such a thing. Pulling away he stared at me again, a small smile that soon turned into a frown. "Say something." He said softly.

_Ok, how about;_ _Auron this is nice and all but I'm pissed at you because after you took my virginity you completely ignored me and refused to talk to me for what seemed like eternity and now you are trying to apologize? I think not, thank you.' _"Hi." I squeaked. _Wow…..so much for telling him off._

Auron grimaced and stepped back. "That's all?"

I gritted my teeth and felt anger swell up. _Tell him off. Now!_ "No, now that you mention it, it's not. I'll say something all right! I'll say how fucking pissed I am at you! After what happened at Mushroom Rock you haven't even bothered to talk to me! And now you have the gall to come here and-! and-! Gah! I-I can't stand you! You-you selfish…bastard!" Tears where streaming down my face and my fists where tightly clenched together, my knuckles turning a pale white. _No, you're not supposed to cry! You're mad at him! Stop crying! _I looked down at the floor as my throat burned. "Was all you care about was….." I trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence, just the thought of that being true hurt so much. (Yay~! Mary Sue-ish!)

"No." Auron's arms where around me so quickly and tightly that my breath rushed out and I gasped. _No! This is exactly what I don't want to happen! You will NOT sorry me back into this! _"Of course not, I-" Auron stopped mid-sentence and looked down at me. "I just-"

"You what?" I snapped, pushing him away. _Who did he think he was? Oh, yeah, just the legendary guardian Auron. Still! That does not give him the right to-to-_ "Just wanted to get in my pants is that it?" I felt the tears subside and anger boil over. "You disgust me. I never want to see you again!" Storming off I headed for the door only to be grabbed roughly and thrown onto a bed, Auron on top of me on all fours.

"You're not listening to me." He growled. "If you would just let me finish-"

"No! I don't care what you have to say! I just want you to leave me alone! Why is that so hard to understand?"

"Just listen to me for a second-"

"What don't you understand about no?"

"I love you."

I blinked and focused in on him. "W-what?" I stuttered. _He-he loves me?_

"I…I love you." He said again. He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips. It wasn't demanding or lustful, just a simple kiss. It was so sickingly loving that I felt my heart wrench. _Why? Why do you do this to me? Being with you is like a rollercoaster. One moment I'm at the bottom feeling miserable and then I'm soaring. Why? Why must you torture me? _Auron pulled away and enraptured me in a hug, my head resting in the crook of his neck.

"Y-you do?" I stuttered. Auron nodded his head and placed small butterfly kisses along my neck, his arms around me squeezing me tightly, his hands rubbing up and down my back. I felt a weird buzz run through me, almost like, a sensation of joy and relief at the same time. I resisted the urge to smile as I felt my arms wrap around him in a small, light hug.

"Auron."

Auron lifted his head up to look at me. "I'm sorry for getting mad at you." I smiled and gently kissed him. "Let me make it up to you~!"

Auron blinked several times and then a playful smirk spread across his face. I gently left kisses down his neck and with all my strength flipped him over onto his back. Running my hands up his stomach I undid his cloak and then slid his shirt off, throwing it across the room. I smiled and peppered kisses down his broad chest and to his toned stomach. Fumbling with his pant button I snapped it open forcefully. I smiled and ran my hand over the buldge in his boxers, a small giggle escaping my lips. I trailed kisses down his waist and roughly tugged at the cotton, revealing his hardened erection as I tauntingly ran a finger up his length. Auron shuttered slightly and I took it as a sign to continue. Blowing gently on his tip I slowly eased him into her mouth. My tongue swirled around him, massaging him as my teeth gently scraping the sides. A small moan erupted from his mouth as he bucked his hips, his fingers flying to entangle themselves within my blond hair. Laughing I held my breath and pushed down farther, deep throating him as she cringed in pain. Another moan was granted for her actions this time twice as loud. Pulling away I came up to kiss Auron roughly, running my hands up and down his hardened erection. With a smile I crashed myself onto him, a moan escaping my parted lips as I pumped up and down, my nails slightly digging into his chest leaving small pink marks on his tanned skin. With a loud moan pleasure raked through my body as I threw my head back, clamping tightly around him. Auron grabbed my hips and pushed himself deeper, his head scraping the bumpy pleasure spot inside me as I gasped and shook in ecstasy. Auron gave a dry laugh and stabbed it again, my body paralyzed in pleasure as inaudible moans and squeaks left my trembling lips. With another thrust from Auron I came violently onto him, wave after wave of burning, scorching pleasure crashing onto me. Auron gave a haggard moan and came to, the pleasure oddly blissful as I collapsed onto him. Auron wrapped his large arms around me and I nuzzled against his chest, sighing in contentment.

"Auron." I said softly.

"Yes?" He huffed.

"I love you."

"And I do too."

((Lol sorry I rushed the ending! _ Sorry!))


	3. Love

"Well isn't this wonderful?" I sneered as I sat my back up against the cage we were being held in. "First Yuna goes and gets married to Seymour and now we are stuck in jail. I want to see that arrest warrant, I did nothing, you guys are the ones who wanted to crash the wedding. You guys are the ones who went and picked a fight with Seymour. I just wandered into this mess. I wanted to stay back in Macalania but noooooo, you _had _to complete this pilgrimage and drag me into this mess!" I huffed, crossing my arms and plopping down on the metal floor.

"Complaining won't help." Auron said matter-of-factly.

"You were the one who agreed to become a guardian!" Tidus retorted.

"I didn't know we would get in _this_ much trouble!"

"You should have planned further ahead. Everything doesn't always go according to your plan." Auron sneered, joining me on the floor.

I rolled my eyes and leaned back against the uncomfortably cold metal bars, heaving a sigh as I looked around the cage, my eyes wandering over Auron and Tidus.

"I'm bored, and hungry." I grumbled.

"Me too." Tidus echoed.

Auron took a swing of sake from his bottle, completely ignoring our complaints. (At least I think its sake. God knows what else could be in that jug. Whatever it is it must be some seriously strong shit if it can light his blade and a tornado on fire.)

Being the inpatient, short attention spanned person I am I began to absentmindedly drum a soft beat against the metal, the tune echoing around me.

**Bum-bum bum, bum-bum bum, bum-bum bum.**

"Stop that."

I snapped my head up to see Auron glaring at me. "What?" I asked confused.

"That beating, it's annoying." He growled.

"Well _excuse_ me!" I humphed. "I'm trying to keep myself from going insane! I'm in a fucking bird cage for Yevon's sake!" I cried, throwing my hands in the air in protest.

"HEY! BLONDIE!" Someone yelled behind me.

"What?" Tidus and I snapped.

"Not you girly." He spat, waving his hand dismissively at me. "You. Let's go, now." He said pointing to Tidus.

"Why?" He questioned, an unusual amount of spite in his voice.

"Lady Yuna is calling you as a witness for her trial. Now let's go." He snapped, opening the cage door enough for Tidus to slip out. "You two, I will be back for you later, maybe." He chuckled as he pushed Tidus ahead of him and out of sight.

"Oi! Can I maybe get some food out here!" I called out.

"Shut up girly." He snorted in reply.

"Girly? GIRLY? I AM WOMAN THANK YOU!" I yelled as I jumped to my feet, practically steaming.

No reply.

Sitting back down with a string of curse words I glanced back to where the Bevelle guard was. _What does he know? I'm a woman! I just, a little short that's all. I'm eighteen! I'm practically an adult! How dare he call me girly! Little girls don't have breasts thank you! I may act a little childish but-but-! I AM A WOMAN NOT A LITTLE GIRL!_

In my state of seething anger I was oblivious to the approaching object. I didn't notice it until it was practically in my face.

Snapping my head back I sat wide-eyed at the foreign object in my face. Hesitantly I grabbed it from the hand that suspended it and brought it down so I could see it better. It was a chocolate bar.

"You said you were hungry correct?"

I brought my head up to see Auron smirking at me, a playful expression on his face though it was mostly hidden by his high collar and sunglasses. Looking back down at the bar of chocolate with a new found hunger and craving I tore the wrapper off and took a big bite, savoring the delicious sensation of gratitude and satisfaction. I guess I forgot to mention I had a _serious_ sweet tooth.

The sweet chocolate melted on my tongue as the flavor seeped through my mouth. I fucking love chocolate. Nothing was too chocolaty for me, nothing. Smiling I sighed and enjoyed the chocolate as if it was my last meal. I hadn't had chocolate in Yevon knows how long.

After I finished the large chunk I looked back down to the bar, then up to Auron. He had a non-chalant expression and his eyes were closed, his body hunched forward, the same with his neck, his face delving deeper behind his collar. He looked like he was asleep, or dead. I gave another hesitant look at the bar and then sighed.

"Want some?" I asked, holding out the chocolate bar, a nervous smile on my face.

"I'm not hungry." He grumbled as he opened his eye to give me a 'be quite' look, probably annoyed that I disturbed him.

"You haven't eaten all day." I urged, scooting closer to him.

"I'm not hungry." He said again, re-closing his eye.

"You need to eat _something_." I pressed.

"I'm. Not. Hungry." He spat, opening his eye to glare at me.

"Ok! Ok! Jeez! Excuse me for worrying about your health!"

He closed his eye in frustration and then snatched the chocolate away from me, pulled his collar down, and took a huge bite. Part of the chocolate jutted out past his lips as he threw the bar back at me, it landing softly in my lap and he raised his eyebrows at me in a sarcastic way (that's possible right?), as to say 'good enough?'.

I looked down at the chocolate bar to see that it was almost gone and I frowned.

"Hey! Look how much you took!" I complained (sarcastically, mind you), holding up the remains of the chocolate.

Auron gave a pained sigh and shook his head in detest, the chocolate still hanging out of his mouth.

Scowling in mock anger I crawled up to him and bit down on the chocolate hanging out of his mouth and ate it. Trying to frown but a smile tugged at the corner of my lips as I sat back on my heels, staring at him as I swallowed the chocolate.

"There, now we are even." I humphed.

Auron just staired at me, a mixture of shock and confusion on his face as I tilted my head and raised my eyebrows.

"What?" I asked.

Auron leaned forward slowly, very slowly, and rested his lips lightly on mine. His lips were soft and smooth, not what I would except from him what with his gruff look and light stubble, which slightly tickled my face. After about a minute or two he pulled back, also very slowly, and staired at me.

"What?" I asked again, less confident.

"I…uh….wanted to…tell you…uh…." He murmured quietly.

"Y-yes?"

"That I uh…..ah…..never mind, I'm no good at this."

"N-no! Continue, please." I begged, crawling closer, my heart fluttering against my chest.

He looked up at me, almost nervously and sighed in defeat. "I…..I was just going to tell you…that…I…..think you are beautiful." He finished quickly, burying his face in his collar to cover his blush as he turned his head away from me.

I smiled widely, my heart skipping a beat at his kind words. "Auron," I said softly, smiling. Without a moments noticed I threw my arms around him, hugging him lightly as I let out a light laugh. "You're so sweet! I've never seen you like this."

Auron gave a grunt in reply.

"Well I think its sweet and thank you." I said softly kissing his turned cheek.

He turned his head to face me again, an odd look in his eyes, an unmistakable look. He bent down quickly and roughly kissed my lips, moving against my own like two pieces in a puzzle, his lips melting onto mine. It started of simple, but grew into more. His tongue slipping into my mouth, as I tried to put up some sort of a fight as he pushed me against the floor, my back making a slight sound of distress. His hands brushed along my bare stomach, playing with the edges of my shirt as I let out a slight giggle, my heart fluttering in joy and excitement.

He slowly slipped off the thin fabric, along with my bra, and set it next to me as he bent down to lightly take me in his mouth. His tongue swirled around the hardened purple, as I moaned lightly, his light stubble leaving light pink scrape marks as I pushed out my chest. He bit down softly and rolled the nub between his teeth and I gasped, loudly.

My hands clenched and unclenched as his hand trailed downward to trace intricate patterns on my stomach, then slipping under the light fabric of my pants and underwear. I yelped as he gently stroked the ridges of my entrance, a soft chuckle escaping his lips at my flustered reaction, his chuckle sending shivers down my back. It was so smooth and …..beautiful, it was like if it came from a different person, a different Auron. He removed his lips off my breasts, the once purple nipple now red, releasing an audible pop as he pulled away and bent down to remove my pants and underwear. He also set them softly next to me as he peppered light love marks down my pale skin, his calloused, sun kissed skin rubbing against my smooth, porcelain white body.

Reaching my inner thighs I spread my legs and sucked in a breath, his tongue flashing out and meshing between my folds. Arching my back I bucked my hips, my hands tracing up his shoulders and tangling into his dark hair. MY eyelashes fluttered with dew drops of sweat as I felt my body light on fire, my legs lifting up and resting over his shoulders as my heels dug lightly into his shoulder blades.

His tongue left clear trails up and down my inner thighs as his hand went to grip my thighs as I squirmed in pleasure. His tongue thrashed violently, excavating my inner chambers with a new found lust. With a violent thrash I came, white and purple splotches clouding my vision as I delved into a blissful feeling.

Auron removed his head between my things, sparse drops of creamy white on his face as he tore his coat and shirt off. With a sly smile he bent down and roughly kissed me as I fumbled with his array of buckles and his pants.

Chuckling at seeing my frustration he pulled away and quickly undid them, flinging them onto the growing pile of cloths, leaving his suspended over me in his dark boxers, hands on either side of my head.

"Please." I whined, raising my hips up against the fabric.

"As you wish." He cooed, pulling down his boxers slowly.

I flushed and turned my gaze away, embarrassed by the situation, even though I had been in it several times before. I then felt something rub against my inner thighs and I gasped.

Moaning, I bucked my hips as he slowly slid into me, a groan escaping his pursed lips. He then stopped, his eyes clothes in a struggle to control himself as he rammed in, stabbing my insides.

"Ow!" I yelped, wincing lightly at his sudden outburst as I felt my chest heave.

"I apologize." He muttered, peppering kisses along my neck, whispering soft words of apology.

"It's fine." I mumbled, my face red as I felt him careen forward, unintentionally pushing himself deeper into me as I moaned softly.

Quickly reacting Auron grabbed my wrists and pinned them down as he pulled out, only to shove back in roughly.

I screamed in ecstasy as Auron bobbed up and down, sliding smoothly as I felt flickers of an unbearable heat crash over me. It was too much. Screaming I came violently, my world dissolving into this one feeling that soaked me up.

Auron growled in pleasure and followed after, his face flushed as collapsed on top of me. He groaned and flipped himself, along with me, so I was lying on him, his hands stroking my back softly. I shivered and held onto him, my hands on his chest as he laughed softly and kissed my slightly damp hair, slowly sliding out of me.

"We should get dressed." He murmured softly, his voice a content ring to it. I could only nod and do as he instructed, pushing off him and grabbing my clothing. I slipped my under garments back on first, then my pants as the smooth material slipped over my soon to be bruised cover skin.

"I love you." Auron whispered from behind me, lightly kissing my exposed shoulder and then my neck as he handed me my shirt.

I smiled and quickly pecked his cheek, happiness dominating my mind and heart as I slowly pulled my shirt down over my head. Yes, I loved him, and I would never let him go. _You are my one and only. Why do I love you? I don't know but I do, for better or for worse._

Sighing in content I turned back to him and kissed him roughly, my tongue wrestling with his and then pulling away with a gasp.

"You taste like chocolate." He chuckled softly.

"I had a chocolate bar, remember?" I giggled.

"Hm, that must be it." He said half heartedly.

I tilted my head in confusion but decided to let him be his weird, mysterious self. "If you say so." I chuckled, shaking my head.

After several minutes of silence, Kinoc approached our little bird cage, a smug grin on his face.

"What do you want fatso?" I spat, crossing my arms and sneering at him.

He chuckled darkly and followed it with a sadistic grin that made my blood curdle as I scooted away from him and toward the safety of Auron.

"Oh you'll see."


End file.
